Blog użytkownika:Kitty Sheksire/Miraculous: The Last Dark
Jeżeli to przeczytasz, to Kitty Ci postawi pizzę. Co z tego że wirtualną XD. Spoko! I tak tego nikt pewnie nie przeczyta Welcome Hejka! Jeśli tego jeszcze nie zauważyłeś: JEST TO MOJE OPKO. Piszę je niezależnie od serialu i będą wszystkie postacie, nawet te zapowiedziane. To chyba będzie najmroczniejsze z moich ff, ale o tym się przekonacie czytając. Występują tu: * Aurélie Voler/Mucha (Akodone) * Pann Li/Xiongmao(MinyooAdrienette) * Valentine Bourgeois/La Lionne(DragonYoru) * Matthias Sancoeur/Taurus(DragonYoru) * Corianna Rossi/Doragona(moja) * Sara Feu(Ciastkoo3) * Livia Jikan-Anbā(moja) * Władcy Żywiołów(moje) Prolog ~ Perspektywa Fumito ~ Leżałem co jakiś czas się przewracając z boku na bok. Nie mogłem zasnąć i coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Znów się odwróciłem i ujrzałem jej bladą, wychudłą choć uśmiechniętą twarz. Byliśmy małżeństwem już piętnaście lat, a nadal miałem wrażenie że nic o niej nie wiem. Była taką chodzącą niespodzianka. Uśmiechnąłem się na tę myśl i zaczął mnie już możyć sen. Cieszę się że już nie muszę walczyć i mogę się zająć rodziną. Jaki spokój... Nagle do moich uszu dotarł znajomy dźwięk jo-jo. Czy to możliwe...? - Mistrz Fu jest tutaj? - spytałem samego siebie. Wstałem i podeszłem do okna. Zza szyby ujrzałem dwie, ciemne sylwetki. - Biedronka i Czarny Kot? - uniosłem podejrzliwie jedną brew, a mój dobry nastrój prysł. Zobaczyłem że jedna z postaci skierowała wzrok na mnie. Zasunąłem zasłony jednym, szybkim ruchem. Lepiej nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Ciśnienie we mnie się podniosło, a serce przyśpieszyło swe obroty. - Fu! Ty zdrajco! Obiecałeś! - syknąłem pod nosem. Moja żona otworzyła swe oczy w kolorze szarości. - Coś się stało Fumito? - spytała zaspanym głosem. Jutro muszę z nią poważnie pogadać. - Nie Saya. Idź spać. ~ Perspektywa Mistrza Fu ~ Przechadzałem się po całym pokoju ze zmartwioną miną. Wejizz - moje kwami - podleciało do mnie też zmartwione. - Mistrzu, co się dzieje? Już chciałem powiedzieć że nic aż tu nagle... - Fu! Ty zdrajco! Obiecałeś! - usłyszałem znajomy głos w moich myślach. Spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela przerażony. - Źle się dzieje Wejizz. Ostatnia ciemność wraca. Rozdział 1 ~ Perspektywa Adriena ~ Słońce wpadało do mojego pokoju roztaczając ciepłą, pomarańczową poświatę. Rozciągnąłem się i ziewnąłem szeroko. Wstałem chcąc rozpocząć nowy dzień i zarazem pierwszy dzień ostatniego tygodnia wakacji. Gdy stanąłem poczułem jak mnie bolą mięśnie. Głowa też nie ustępowała i kaszlnąłem. No nie! A to miał być taki dobry dzień! Do pokoju wszedł Gabriel Agreste - słynny na cały Paryż (jeśli nie świat) projektant mody - i zarazem mój ojciec. Czy Ci rodzice mają jakiś radar czy co? - Słyszałem jak kaszlałeś. - zaczął jak zwykle zimnym głosem. - Odwołam twoje sesje zdjęciowe i przyślę tu lekarza. Może masz anginę? Przyłożył rękę do mojego czoła, jakby miał tam przymocowany termometr. Poczułem od razu nieprzyjemny chłód. - No, rzeczywiście masz gorączkę. Nigdzie dzisiaj nie wychodzisz. Nathalie. - zwrócił się do pani Sancoeur. - Dopilnuj by nigdzie nie wychodził. Strasznie zabawne! Niby jak mam gdziekolwiek wyjść jeśli czuję się jakby mnie przyjechał dwudziestotonowy tir! Wyszedł, a ja rzuciłem się na łóżko, bo niby co innego mam robić. ~ Perspektywa Sary ~ Zatrzasnęłam drzwi do swojego pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Nadal pamiętałam to co się stało w Kawiarni Jikan-Anbā. Piłam tam herbatę i rozmawiałam z córką właściciela - Livią. Bardzo miło się z nią gadało. Dowiedziałam się że będzie chodzić ze mną do szkoły. Nagle wszedł Andrè - burmistrz Paryża - i jego córka znienawidzona przez wszystkich Chloè. Gdy burmistrz zaczął rozmawiać z właścicielem ta się śmiała że rozmawiam z nią. Wyzwała nas od ciamajd i obiboków. Płakałam w poduszkę i czułam ogromny smutek. ~ Perspektywa Władcy Ciem ~ Ogromne okno się otworzyło, a stado ciem się uniosło we wszystkie strony. - Ośmieszanie, przed nową przyjaciółką. Niewiele potrzeba, by smutek przerodził się we wściekłość. Dałem jednej z ciem usiąść na mojej dłoni. Złożyłem ręce i napełniłem ćmę ciemną energią przemieniając w akumę. Czarno-biały motyl wyleciał przez szparę w oknie. ~ Perspektywa Livi ~ Szłam w stronę mięsiarni Feu'ów. Moje oczy ujrzały dobrze mi znanego czarnego motyla. Szybko pobiegłam w stronę swojego pokoju. Otworzyłam szafę i przerzuciłam wszystkie rzeczy nie odkładając ich na miejsce. Wybrałam sobie obcisły, czarny strój z golfem i z fioletowym herbem mojej rodziny Jikan-Anbā. Nałożyłam go na siebie jak i pelerynę kapturem i maskę zakrywającą mi usta i nos. Wyskoczyła przez okno i podążyłam tropem motyla. Rozdział 2 ~ Perspektywa Sary ~ Płakałam w poduszkę. Nagle poczułam mnóstwo energii. Uniosłam twarz i usłyszałam głos. - Księżniczko Lodu. - zaczął ten ktoś. - Ja jestem Władca Ciem oferuje Ci potężną moc lodu. Ty za to dasz MI coś gdy tylko nadejdzie czas. - Chętnie zamrożę cały Paryż! - krzyknęłam mimowolnie. Nie miałam nad sobą kontroli. Stałam się więźniem własnego ciała. - A w szczególności Chloé Bourgeois! A teraz Władco Ciem przemień mnie! Otoczyła mnie fioletowa mgła. Gdy opadła stałam przeniesiona. Widziałam wszystko przez mgłę. Wyskoczyłam przez okno i zaczęłam ze złowieszczym rechotem wszystko zamrażać. ~ Perspektywa Władcy Ciem ~ - CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS! GDZIE JESTEŚ TCHÓRZU! - usłyszałem głos mojego nowego super złoczyńcy. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od rechotu. - MUUUHAHAHA! - śmiałem się, pewny swego zwycięstwa. - Już wkrótce Biedronka i Czarny Kot spotka koniec. Stado motyli unosiło się we wszystkie strony jak ptaki na błękitnym niebie. ~ Perspektywa Fumito ~ Stałem patrząc w okno pustym wzrokiem z rękoma splecionymi za plecami. Obserwowałem walkę Biedronki i...Lodowej Królewny?...Nie!...Królewny Lodu?. Tak czy inaczej Biedronka była na straconej pozycji. Super-złoczyńca przygwoździł ją do ściany budynku i dobierał już się do jej kolczyków. - A teraz mój drogi przyjacielu. - usłyszałem. - Patrz jak zdejmuje kolczyki Biedronce. MUUUHAHAHAHA! Gdy już się sięgała po biżuterię to Biedronka ją odepchnęła w miarę daleko. Po krótkiej, zażartej walce super-bohaterka zniszczyła bransoletkę. Wyleciał z niej czarno-fioletowy motyl. Potem to co zwykle, złapała akumę, Niezwykła Biedronka i cały Paryż naprawiony. Ta Królewna Lodu zmieniła się, jak przypuszczałem, w Sarę Feu. Zamknąłem oczy i odeszłem od okna. Otworzyłem wielką, rzeźbioną szafę w której była zielono-czerwona podwójna kosa. Chwyciłem ją. Chłodny metal zdawał się parzyć moje dłonie. Zamachałem bronią kilka razy i wykonałem pół obrót. Muszę przyznać że mimo tego że mam około 30 to nadal jestem niezwykle zwinny i sprawny. Drzwi się otworzyły i na wózku inwalidzkim wjechała, moja żona - Saya Jikan-Anbā. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i pokręciła głową widząc że rękach trzymam kosę. - A Ty nadal nie możesz się rozstać z tą zabawką? - Co jak co, ale to część mojej przeszłości. - odparłem jej poważnie i odłożyłem broń do szafy zamykając ją na kilka spustów. - Której nie mogę się wyprzeć. - Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - spytała mnie Saya wężąc swoje oczy. Odwróciłem się do niej obdarzając ją poważnym spojrzeniem. - Tak. Mistrz Fu...on...złamał przymierze. - Co? Niemożliwe?! - A jednak... - To znaczy... - w oczach mojej małżonki zauważyłem niebezpieczny błysk. Jak ja go lubię... - ...że my też nie musimy przestrzegać przymierza? Pokiwałem jej głową na potwierdzenie. Pomogłem jej wstać i delikatnie - jakby była ze szkła - położyłem ją na łóżko zasuwając kołdrę na jej sine, słabe ciało. - Ale to nie zmieni niczego między nami? - spytała mnie z lekką niepewnością i jakby strachem. Moją twarz rozświetlił uśmiech i pocałowałem ją w czoło. - Nie. Nie zmieni to naszych relacji. Mogę Ci to obiecać. Uśmiechnęła się. Jak ona pięknie wygląda gdy się uśmiecha. Zamknęła oczy na znak że zasnęła. Gdy patrzyłem na jej śpiącą, chudą i bladą twarz postanowiłem sobie w myślach jedno... - Nie pozwolę Ci zniszczyć mojej rodziny Fu. To prędzej ja zniszczę Ciebie! - moje myśli przepełniła jedna myśł - chęć zemsty - patrzyłem się w zachodzące słońce. - Niedługo...Biedronka i Czarny Kot spotkają się z wrogiem większym od ich super-złoczyńców. Potrzebowałem planu...i wspólników. Już wiedziałem gdzie ich szukać... Rozdział 3 ~ Perspektywa Gabriela ~ Stałem z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Lekarz który przyjechał i badał Adriena co chwilę kiwał głową lub mruczał coś pod nosem. Gdy skończył i zamknął apteczkę, podszedł do mnie. - No i jak doktorze? - spytałem. Doktor pokiwał głową. - To mi wygląda na gwałtowny atak anginy. To nic groźnego, ale musi odpoczywać i zażywać określone dawki leków. Podał mi listę z trzema lekami i odszedł. Sam też wyszedłem gdyż usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi... ~ Perspektywa Livii ~ Stałam w wielkim holu cała zdenerwowana trzymają papierową torbę z jedzeniem dla Adriena. Nagle na schodach pojawił się Pan Agreste. Obdarzył nas swoim zimnym spojrzeniem. - No proszę. Pan Jikan z córką. Co was tu sprowadza? - Przyjemniaczek. Pchi! - pomyślałam sobie. Mój ojciec tylko się uśmiechnął. Miał on na sobie strój który zakładał tylko na specjalne okazje, więc tu chyba chodzi o coś ważnego. - Chcielibyśmy przynieść jedzenie Adrienowi. - zaczął. - A ja chcę z Tobą pogadać Gabriel. Agreste spojrzał na nas podejrzliwie, jakby chciał wyczuć jakiś podstęp. Ale go nie wyczuł więc kazał Nathalie i jakiemuś gorylowi mnie doprowadzić do pokoju Adriena, a mój ojciec ruszył za Panem Agreste'em. ~ Perspektywa Fumito ~ Weszłem za Gabrielem do pokoju z dużym obrazem jego żony. Odwrócił się do mnie z pełnym nieufności spojrzeniem. - Mów co chcesz i wyjdź. - syknął do mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się na to. - Ty się nic, a nic nie zmieniłeś Gabrielu. - o ile wcześniej był zdystansowany to teraz był nieco zaskoczony. - Wiem że to Ty jesteś Władcą Ciem. - Nie dziwię Ci się. - odwrócił się do mnie plecami i zniknął pod podłogą, a ja razem z nim. Gdy weszliśmy do pomieszczenia motyle rozproszyły się w nim jak płatki śniegu w zimie. - Czego chcesz? Znów się uśmiechnęłem. - Współpracy. - Agrest spojrzał na mnie jak na jakiegoś półgłówka. Zacząłem mu więc tłumaczyć o co chodzi. - Oboje chcemy znaleźć Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Rozmawiałem o tym z innymi. Chętnie Ci pomożemy zdobyć ich miracula. Ale oni sami są nasi i zrobimy z nimi co chcemy. Gabriel wyciągnął do mnie rękę co zresztą też zrobiłem. Uścisneliśmy sobie ręce na znak rozejmu. - Kiedy zaczynamy...? - Teraz. Gabriel patrzył się na mnie niezbyt mądrze. ~ Perspektywa Livii ~ Adrien wypił łyk herbaty i obdarzył mnie ciepłym uśmiechem. - Twój ojciec robi najlepszą herbatę. Od razu czuję się lepiej. Ucieszyła mnie ta pochwała. Jak taki miły chłopak może mieć takiego zimnego ojca? - Cieszę się. Tata dodaje tu różne zioła na rozgrzanie. - Mmmm. A te ciasteczka...niebo w gębie. - pożerał ciastka jak odkurzacz. Poglaskałam go lekko po głowie co go trochę onieśmieliło. Zarumienił się. ~ Perspektywa Fumito ~ Patrzyłem w niebieskie oczy Gabriela który chwilę wcześniej przemienił się we Władcę Ciem. - A więc to będzie tak. - zacząłem. - Ty mnie zaakumujesz w super-złoczyńcę. Biedronka i Czarny Kot mnie uratują... - Czyli nie masz zamiaru odbierać im miraculów?! - wrzasnął do mnie. Starałem się zachować zimną krew. - Nie. Uzbrój się w cierpliwość Władco Ciem. Wkrótce oboje skorzystamy... - Nigdy nie byłeś pochopny. Plany możes ciągnąć miesiącami. - założył ręce na piersi znów mi przerywając. - Nie gadaj tyle tylko zacznij działać. - mruknąłem chłodno. Jeden z motyli usiadł na jego dłoni i przemienił go w akumę. Ciemny motyl wylądował na moim medalionie w kieszeni. Na twarzy miałem kontur przypominający motyla zresztą tak samo jak i on. - Jakie chcesz imię? Posłałem mu śmiałe i pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie. - Temporus. Po chwili otoczyła mnie fioletowa mgła. Stałem przemieniony w nowego super-złoczyńcę. Rozdział 4 ~ Perspektywa Fumito ~ Był wczesny ranek. Już jako Temporus leciałem przez Paryż. Byłem ubrany w srebrny strój z granatowymi wykończeniami. Moja skóra była biała, włosy czarne, a oczy czerwone. Nie miałem zamiaru atakować Paryża jak wszyscy inni złoczyńcy tak od razu. Głupcy. Dla własnych pobudek korzystali z pomocy Władcy Ciem, a i tak zostali pokonani. Wylądowałem na szczycie wieży Eiffla. Słońce wstawało zza horyzont zwiastując nowy dzień. W mojej głowie był tylko jeden cel - zniszczyć Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Głowiłem się właśnie jakby tu ich zwabić i nie robić zbędnego zamieszania. Oświeciło mnie nagle. Uniosłem jedną dłoń z której wystrzelił czarny fajerwerk. A potem drugi, trzeci i tak dalej. Gdy dotarłem do dziesięciu fajerwerków skończyłem i począłem czekać na moich wrogów. ~ Perspektywa Marinette ~ Spałam sobie smacznie, choć była 7:59 No, ale była sobota. A w soboty można sobie pospać. Nagle usłyszałam hałas za oknem. Wstałam ospale, by je zamknąć. Jednak gdy spojrzałam na fajerwerki które były na niebie...poczułam jak całe moje ciało drętwieje, a usta mimowolnie wymawają Tikki, kropkuj! Już jako super-bohaterka szłam powoli przez ulice do wieży Eiffla. Nie wiedziałam w zasadzie po co idę. Po prostu szłam przed siebie. Gdy dotarłam przebudziłam się nagle z transu. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Byli tu wszyscy super-bohaterowie których znałam. Czarny Kot, Rena Rouge, Mucha, La Lionne, Taurus, Doragona i Xiongmao. Oni też wyglądali jakby się dopiero ocknęli. - Co się tu do jasnej ciasnej dzieje?! - krzyknęła Mucha na cały głos. - Spójrz trochę w górę moja droga. - odpowiedział jej chłodny, obcy, męski głos. Wszyscy żeśmy spojrzeli, a na pierwszej platformie siedział jakiś dziwoląg. Najprawdopodobniej nowy super-złoczyńca. - Kim, Ty jesteś? - spytałam bojąc się trochę. On na to tylko wyjął zza pleców podwójną kosę którą skierował na nas. - Czy wystarczy... - syknął jak wąż. Aż mi włosy się zjeżyły na dźwięk tego głosu. - ...Ci odpowiedź waszą zgubą? Zresztą...i tak zaraz zginiecie. Powiedział nam to z anielskim spokojem jakby oświadczył która jest godzina. Zeskoczył z platformy na ziemię. Bez większego zastanowienia ruszyłam na niego z jo-jo. On tylko się obrócił i uniknął mojego ciosu. - Apsik! Ekhem, ekhem! - zakasłał za mną kot. No nie! On jest chory na 100%! Walczyliśmy z nim całą zgrają. On jednak albo unikał ciosów albo używał na nas swoich mocy uśmiechając się do nas szyderczo. - Oddajcie mi miracula. - znów ta gadka jak u wszystkich super-złoczyńców. - A może was oszczędzę. - Możesz sobie pomarzyć. Moja data przydatności jest jeszcze długa. Apsik! - no i znowu te suchary Kota. Są bardziej suche niż pięty Cejrowskiego. Widać że temu gościowi też się to nie spodobało, bo tylko przewrócił na to oczami. Xiongmao na niego ruszyła z wachlarzami. Kiedy tylko miała go zaatakować ten ją odepchnął. No nie! Nikt nie będzie tak traktował mojej przyjaciółki! Związałam go sznurem od jo-jo. Z jego kieszeni wypadł medalion. Taurus go chwycił i zniszczył. Z jego szczątków wyleciał czarny motyl. To samo co zwykle. Oczyściłam akumę, a ponieważ nie było za bardzo co naprawić to Niezwykła Biedronka nie była tu potrzebna. Super-złoczyńca przemienił się w obłoku mgły w Pana Jikana. Znałam go, bo kiedyś przyjaźniłam się z jego córką. - Fumitiś! - za nami nagle pojawiła się kobieta z brązowymi włosami i o kulach. Ciekawe skąd ona o tym wszystkim wiedziała... Objęła go z troską. - Nic Ci nie jest? - Z Pani mężem jest wszystko okej. - odpowiedziałam jej. - Łatwo poszło. - mruknęła Xiong znikając za pierwszym dachem. - Coś ZA łatwo. - szepnęłam. Zakręciłam jo-jo i skoczyłam na najbliższy dach. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od myśli że coś się za tym kryje. Rozdział 5 ~ Perspektywa Fumito ~ Popatrzyłem przez jakiś czas na puste niebo Paryża. Do moich uszu dotarł pisk opon. Z limuzyny wysiadł Gabriel. - Udało się, masz miracula? - spytał, a w jego oczach zapaliły się iskierki pożądania. - Nie zamierzałem im tej biżuterii odbierać. - odparłem pomagając żonie wejść do samochodu. Po chwili pojazd jechał przez ulice, raz po raz zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle. Puściłem kilka przekleństw którymi mnie obdarzał Gabriel, mimo uszu. - Czyli... - wydyszał. - ...na tym się opiera twój genialny plan?! By atakować te zwierzęta i puszczać je?! TO JAK ZABAWA W KOTKA I MYSZKĘ! Odgarnąłem ze stoickim spokojem kilka spoconych kosmków z czoła. To tylko podjuszyło starszego Agreste'a. - Nie zależy mi ani na władzy ani na miraculach. Ty ścigasz te zwierzęta dla własnych egoistycznych pobudek. Ja za to mam własne rachunki do spełnienia z Czarnym Kotem. Gabriel wybałuszył na mnie oczy jakby ZNÓW nic nie rozumiał. ~ Perspektywa Aurélie ~ Była środa. Razem z klasą pani Bustier szliśmy na pierwszą w tym roku wycieczkę. Do Luwru. Nasza wychowawczyni wyglądała jakby nie chciała tu być. Zresztą, ja też nie chciałam tu być, ale nie dałam po sobie tego poznać. Wszyscy inni byli za to podekscytowani, bo miał nas odprowadzać nowy kustosz. - Ciekawe jak on wygląda? - usłyszałam jak Chloé Bourgeois się zastanawiała na głos. - Bo na pewno lepiej niż ten Fumito z tej zapyziałej, nowej kawiarni. - Co masz do ojca Livii? - odparł jej Adrien Agreste. Mimo że było lato miał na sobie obszerny, długi szal koloru czerwonego. - Według mnie to jest bardzo sympatyczny, miły człowiek. - W dodatku robi wyśmienitą kawę. - do tej jakże ciekawej wymiany zdań dołączył się łagodny, męski głos. Należał on do szczupłego jegomościa z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i złotymi oczami schowanymi za szkłem okrągłych okularów. Miał na sobie szaty w kolorach czerwieni, złota i zieleni. Wyglądał trochę jak Harry Potter. Ze złotymi oczami. - Moi drodzy oto pan Kumihiro Majikku. Będzie was nauczać historii na tym roku. - przedstawiła nam tego gostka pani Bustier. Pan Majikku się do nas uśmiechnął. Wyglądał na sympatycznego człowieka. Opowiadał nam w dodatku bardzo ciekawie o obrazach że nawet pewnie największy leń świata byłby ciekawy co mówi. Często wzbogacał wypowiedzi w zabawne anegdoty. -... da Vinci nie miał jak teraz mówimy weny twórczej. Choć teraz może się wydawać to trochę śmieszne - jak Leonardo nie potrafił namalować zwykłego uśmiechu. Pełno przecież takich... - A ten obraz? - spytała Rose pokazując na wielki obraz przedstawiający bitwę. Sam Majikku wyglądał jakby był zachwycony tym pytaniem. - Oh. Jest taka stara legenda...o grupie ludzi nazwanych Władcami Żywiołów. Nazwani byli tak dlatego że mogli igrać z naturą... Ta cała opowieść kustosza była ciekawa. Zauważyłam jednak coś ciekawszego. Byłam w kawiarni Jikan-Anbā. Więc widziałam jego właściciela. A ten facet w lewym górnym rogu...był niemalże identyczny. Patrzyłam na niego jak zahipnotyzowana. Pozostawiłam jednak tę uwagę dla samej siebie. Po kilkunastu minutach wycieczka się skończyła, a my wracaliśmy do szkoły. Wszyscy się śmiali, ale ja byłam nieswoja. - Hej Aurélie. - usłyszałam za sobą głos Marinette. Pokiwałam głową na znak że słyszę. - A może pójdziemy do kawiarni Jikan-Anbā? Zawachałam się. Niby jak teraz spojrzę w oczy panu Fumito po tym co odkryłam. - Chętnie. - powiedziałam posępnie. Coś tak jakby mnie zmusiło do przytaknięcia. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę kawiarni. Rozdział 6 ~ Perspektywa Pann ~ Siedziałam w kawiarni Jikan-Anbā i delektowałam się herbatą podczas gdy pan Fumito krzątał się w to i z powrotem. - A co się tu panu stało? - spytałam wskazując na nadgarstek mężczyzny okryty bandarzem. Uśmiechnął się do mnie miło. - No cóż...myślałem że dobrze znam się na swojej pracy... - Nie trzeba z tym iść do lekarza ani...? - pan Jikan tylko się na to roześmiał. - Nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie. A Ty lepiej pij herbatę póki jest ciepła. Dopiłam kilka ostatnich łyków i zamówiłam dodatkowo croissant. Wbiłam zęby w koniec rogala. - Wy Francuzi pieczecie te wasze croissant'y za długo. Zawsze to mówiłem. - mruknął nade mną. - Ja nie pochodzę z Francji, tylko z Chin. - odparłam. Usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi. Na krzesełku obok mnie, po lewej stronie usiadł kustosz z Luwru. - Kumihiro. Miło Cię widzieć po tylu latach. Kawa, mocna i bez cukru. - przywitał go z uśmiechem pan Fumito. Pan Majikku się na to uśmiechnął i pokiwał głową potakująco. Jikan podsunął pod espresso filiżankę robiąc kawę, po czym czarny jak smoła napar podał panu Kumihiro. Do sklepu znów ktoś wszedł. Tym razem były to Marinette i dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami. Usiadły na dwóch krzesełkach z prawej strony mnie. Mar zamówiła sobie herbatę i ciasto czekoladowe, a ta dziewczyna tylko herbatę. Gdy pan Fumito podał im zamówienie rozległ się dźwięk dzwoneczka. Tym razem na twarzy pana Fumito pojawiło się skrzywienie jakby jadł cytrynę. - André Bourgeois. - Fumito Oda Jikan. Oboje - i burmistrz i właściciel kawiarni - wyglądali jakby nie chcieli ze sobą rozmawiać. Mimo że starszy Bourgeois wymusił na twarzy uśmiech, to Jikan nadal wyglądał jakby chciał go stąd wyprosić. ~ Perspektywa Sary ~ Siedziałam na łóżku i oglądałam na telefonie wiadomości które ostatnio do mnie przyszły na Facebooku. O moje uszy obił się dźwięk przyjeżdżającej windy. Obejrzałam się za siebie i zobaczyłam Livię. Jej mina była jakaś...inna. Bardzo poważna. - Cześć Livia. - przywitałam się z nią. Ona tylko na to usiadła obok mnie na łóżku. Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. - Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - odparła zamiast powitania. - Pamiętasz może Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota? Wstrząsnął mnie ton jej głosu. Był taki zimny i jakby wypruty ze wszystkich uczuć. Nie przypominała mi ona Livii którą znałam. - Tak, pamiętam. Zobaczyłam że ręce Livii zwijają się w małe piąstki, a oczy zwężają. - Chcę się na nich zemścić. - to stwierdzenie wstrząsnęło mną jeszcze bardziej. - Co oni Ci zrobili? - Otóż należę do elitarnej grupy zwaną Władcami Żywiołów... - Myślałam że to tylko legenda. - To prawda. Mój ojciec uczestniczył w zrywie Władców przeciw super-bohaterom. Przegrał, ale nie został wygnany więc miraculousi zawarli z garstką z nich - znaczy Władców - przymierze. Biedronka i Czarny Kot złamali przymierze i dlatego mój ojciec chce na nowo zjednoczyć wszystkich z nas. - poczułam lekki strach i niepokój. - Chcę abyś mi towarzyszyła. Zawachałam się. Jednak...Livia była moją przyjaciółką...nie skrzywdziłaby mnie...chyba... - Ch-chętnie. A do kiedy mam się spakować? - W poniedziałek wyruszamy. - wstała, weszła do windy by po chwili zniknąć. Rozdział 7 ~ Perspektywa Livii ~ Weszłam do kawiarni i westchnęłam ciężko. Pora obudzić tę miłą Livię która pomaga wszystkim w około. - Dzień Dobry. - miło się uśmiechnęłam do Pana Bourgeois. On odzwajemnił mi uśmiech. Podbiegłam w podskokach do taty by go ucałować w policzek. - Nie pomóc Ci w czymś tato? - spytałam go. - Nie. Poradzę sobie sam. - zobaczyłam jak Pan Bougersois wychodzi ze swoją córką. - Chciał nas zaprosić na kolację, ale mu odmówiłem...z wiadomych przyczyn. Sprawdź lepiej jak u twojej matki. Jak na zawołanie z jednego z krzesełek wstała Marinette i przyniosła małą papierową torbę. - Słyszałam że z twoją mamą się nie dzieje najlepiej. - powiedziała kierując te słowa do mnie. - Mam tu dla niej kilka croissant'ów. - Dziękuję. - nagle przypomniałam sobie o planie. - Ale chyba będzie lepiej jak Ty jej to zaniesiesz. ~ Perspektywa Marinette ~ To było trochę dziwne jak mi powiedziała bym to ja zaniosła jej tę torbę. Szłam za nią po krętych schodach na klatce schodowej. Gdy byłyśmy przed drzwiami które najpewniej prowadziły do pokoju rodziców Livii mimo tego że nie zapukałam to rozległo się słabe Proszę wejść. więc weszłam. Pokój był sporych rozmiarów, a ściany były kremowe. Większość zajmowało wielkie łoże obok którego była mała komoda z lampką. Były tylko dwie szafy; jedna z prawej strony drzwi i druga z lewej strony łoża. Z sufitu zwisała lampa. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na przytulne, ale bardzo ubogie w meble. Na łóżku leżała Pani Jikan która się do mnie miło uśmiechnęła. Miała ona długie brązowe włosy i szaro-brązowe oczy. Wyglądała ona na zmęczoną, a może i chorą. Czułam się lekko nieswojo. Wiedziałam że coś się zbliża, ale nie wiedziałam co. Podeszłam do łóżka i podałam Pani Sayi torbę. - Mój tata dowiedział się od Pani męża że Pani choruje. Więc przygotowaliśmy dla Pani coś pysznego tak na zdrowie. Pani Saya wzięła jeden croissant do buzi przymykając oczy z rozkoszy. - Mmmm. Pyszne. Od czuję się lepiej. - stwierdziła. Patrzyła mi prosto w oczy, a ja musiałam spuścić wzrok. Te oczy były trochę za przenikliwe. - Nie zauważyłam twoich kolczyków. Wyglądają na wyjątkowe. Mogę je zobaczyć? Uniosła rękę by wziąć moje kolczyki. Coraz bardziej zaczynałam myśleć że coś jest nie tak. - Co...się...tu... - nie skończyłam. Poczułam ogromną senność. Chwilę później upadłam zasypiając jednocześnie. Rozdział 8 ~ Perspektywa Fumito ~ Po kilku godzinach, gdy słońce się chyliło ku zachodowi przekręciłem klucz zamykając kawiarnie. Gdy się odwróciłem zobaczyłem Kuroto, Sayę, Kumihiro, Livię i... - Sara? - popatrzyłem na moją córkę która na to tylko przewróciła oczami. - A co na to twoi rodzice...? - Wcisnęłam im kit że jadę na obóz językowy. W kieszeni spodni zabrzęczał mi telefon. - To Gabriel. - zbliżyłem telefon do ucha. - Tak? Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem? - Oczywiście. - zza drugiej strony odpowiedział Gabriel. - Musicie się tylko stawić i możemy lecieć. Polecimy moim prywatnym samolotem. Rozległ się dźwięk ogłaszający że Gabriel się rozłączył. - Gdzie lecimy najpierw? - spytała mnie Livia. - Do Egiptu. Itsuki już tam na nas czeka. Ruszyliśmy w stronę lotniska. ~ Perspektywa Marinette ~ Gdy odzyskałam przytomność zauważyłam że mam zaknedlowane usta i że jestem związana. Najwyraźniej byłam uwięziona w jakieś skrzyni. Podleciała do mnie Tikki. Minę miała przerażoną. - Marinette. Za chwilę sprowadzę tu Czarnego Kota. Wyciągnięmy Cię. Tikki szybko przeleciała przez ścianę skrzyni. Pozostało mi tylko czekać. ~ Perspektywa Adriena ~ Nie mogłem spać. Głowa bolała mnie jak jasny gwint. Plagg co chwilę na cały regulator wrzeszczał że chce jeść. No normalnie! Żyć nie umierać! - Adrien. - upadłem gdy zobaczyłem przed sobą małe biedronkopodobne stworzenie. - Czym jesteś? - spytałem retorycznie, bo rozpoznałem że to kwami. - Później się wszystkiego dowiesz. Musimy ratować Mar...znaczy Biedronkę. Jest w niebezpieczeństwie! - Co?! Moja My Lady?! O nie! Nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić! PLAGG, WYSUWAJ PAZURY! Chwilę później prowadzony przez kwami dotarłem na prywatne lotnisko mojego ojca. - Fumito, Saya, mój ojciec, pan Majikku...Livia? - szepnąłem i skoczyłem w ich kierunku gdy wsiadali do samolotu. Ruszyłem na nich bez większych ceregieli jednak Fumito z prędkością czasu chwycił kosę i odseparował cios. Zadałem mu kilka innych ciosów jednak on je unikał po mistrzowsku. Namierzyłem na niego laskę i wydłużyłem ją tak że upadł. Chciałem mu zadać ostateczny cios. Niech poczuje co to ból! - To...za to...co zrobiłeś mojej księżniczce! - nagle usłyszałem hałas i rozproszyły się mi plamy kolorów przed oczami. Przede mną stał pan Majikku. W ręce trzymał pistolet. - Nie w mojego przyjaciela, głupi kocurze. - Do samolotu. Dziś nie będzie żadnych niespodzianek. - mruknął chłodno Fumito. Ja trzymałem się za miejsce gdzie przed chwilą było moje oko. Nie zwracałem już na nich uwagi. Straciłem całą nadzieję. Epilog Usłyszałem jak samolot startuje. Po moim prawym policzku - lewe oko było zastrzelone - popłynęła jedna jedyna gorzka łza. Biedronka...na mnie liczyła. A ja ją zawiodłem. Ta zgraja może zagrozić wielu ludziom,...a ja ich wypuściłem. - Jaki ze mnie super-bohater... - krzyknąłem na cały głos. -...skoro przegrałem. Zdjąłem pierścień i rzuciłem go przed siebie. Upadłem na kolana. Nic się już nie da zrobić. Nagle poczułem w miejscu gdzie Majikku mnie zastrzelił dłoń. Po mojej głowie przebiegło miłe mrowienie. Zamrugałem oczyma. Dwoma oczyma! Moje oko... Spojrzałem w lewą stronę. Obok mnie klęczał staruszek w hawajskiej koszuli. - Kim jesteś? - spytałem. - Tego się dowiesz w swoim czasie. Pytanie zasadnicze brzmi; Kim Ty jesteś? Wstałem i schyliłem się by podnieść pierścień. Nałożyłem go na palec. W głowie zaczęła mi się tlić nowa nadzieja. - Jestem Adrien Agreste. Syn Gabriela i Aurory Agreste'ów. To ja jestem Czarnym Kotem. Odbiję Biedronkę. Nawet jeżeli będę to musiał zrobić sam. - Pamiętaj, że nigdy nie jesteś sam. - usłyszałem za sobą głos staruszka. KONIEC Jak ja chciałam napisać to słowo KONIEC. Piękne słowo dla autora. Dla czytelnika niekoniecznie. Mogę was za to pocieszyć że mam zamiar pisać część drugą. Nie wiem kiedy ją zacznę. Muszę fabułę ułożyć itp..*siada wygodnie i czeka na ewentualne kamienie* Bajo! Kitty Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:FF-zakończone